Where Are You Christmas?
by colourmexgab
Summary: Sam isn't in a 'Christmasy' mood. When Danny Phantom comes for a visit, does that change? DxS
1. Where Are You Christmas?

A/N: Right now..I feel like making a short, one-shot Christmas fic. So..yeah! Im gonna try. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom. Unless you saw my name in the credits! Which go by really fast so, I doubt you will..'; And I also don't own the awsome song 'Where Are You Christmas' by Faith Hill.

Summery: Sam doesn't feel the Christmas spirit. Our favorite Phantom changes that! DannyxSam/One-shot/Song-fic

-SAM POV

_Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing. I'm rearanging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

It's December 22. I feel a bit different about Christmas. 8th grade Christmas was the last Christmas that ever felt like..well, _Christmas. _ It's a bit weird, though. Normally, Christmas, to me, was a time for presents, big dinners, and parties where Uncle Jason would sing as everyone hid in the bathroom. Haha. I really miss those days.

I'm caught up in all this drama. With my parents, Paulina, _Danny_. UGH! Just hearing their name in the same sentence makes me sick to my stomach. Maybe that's why I feel different about Christmas. So much drama is pushing my Christmas spirit away.

What if it's just me? What if I never feel the same way about Christmas again! That would be the worst feeling ever. I _HATE _ IT! If Danny was here, what would he say?

_Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one. See what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go?_

Uh? Why did I think of Danny all of a sudden? I must be going crazy..or maybe it's just me again. I wish I felt the same way about Christmas, just like I used too.

-END SAM POV

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Sam knew who it was, indicating the 'tap the glass three times so I know it's you' sign.

"Danny? Do you have a clock? Cause if you do, have you noticed the time?" Sam said opening the window and pointing towards the clock. It read, '2:08 A.M.'

"Heh. I noticed. I just couldn't sleep." Danny looked into Sam's room."You obviously couldn't either." Danny said reffering to all of the yearbooks and old pictures of middle school.

"Umm.." Sam tried to grab everything and stuff it in her walk-in closet. "So..Need anything?"

"Well, I just thought I'd stop by."

"Oh, okay.."

"Umm..Wait! That's not what I wanted to say.." Danny looked very worried.

"..." There was a long period of silence until Danny finally spoke up.

"This probably a bad time. I'm sorry." Danny looked away and went ghost and was about to leave.

"NO WAiT!" Sam somehow grabbed Danny's hand even though it was fazzed.

"How are you doing that?" Danny said going human again.

"I don't know.." Sam replied sitting down. "I had this weird feeling, but what did you have to say?"

"It was nothing!" Danny was playing with his hands.

"Danny, you know you can trust me."

"I know..I was just going to ask what you wanted for Christmas. I'm pretty sure anything I get you, you can get ten times better from your parents." Danny pointed out.

_Christmas is here, everywhere._

"Anything you get me is unique, Danny. I know I'll love it!" Sam smiled making Danny blush.

_CHRiSTMAS iS HERE, iF YOU CARE!_

"Then, this present can't wait." Danny smiled as he brought Sam up to her feet and kissed her tenderly. It was a light kiss, but also very passionate.

_If there is love, in your heart and your mind. You will feel like Christmas all the time!_

Sam, who was caught off guard, kissed back. Although many questions ran though her mind, she seemed so happy. She never felt like this before until she realized she has felt like this before.

_I feel you Christmas! I know I found you! You never fade away! _

They finally broke the kiss. "I love you, Sam."

-SAM POV

"I love you,too." I replied to Danny. I gave him another kiss.

_The joy of Christmas, stays here inside us! Fills each and every heart with love..._

I knew I loved him, now he knows, but I think he always has. My wish is granted.

_Where are you Christmas? Fill your heart with love.._

I finally have my Christmas back. This time, I'm not going to lose it.

3

-END SAM POV

A/N: YEY! I finished! Props to **Ms. Meluso**! My English/Language Arts teacher!

Review and tell me if **you want me to write a second chapter.** I accept FLAMES as long as they are not dirty in anyway and it can only if it's to correct me. Thanks for **_READiNG!_**


	2. How Everyone Takes It

A/N: Due to reviews, minimum homework, and bordom. I have decided to make up Chapter 2! YEY ME! Lol..This one goes out to the people I love..LiKE YOU!

**PS: For my next story..I'm letting you vote! PLEASE VOTE! My ideas are on my PROFiLE!**

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Danny Phantom..Sadly, all I own is the picture of him I draw on my Science Notebook that I never showed anyone.. X

-NORMAL POV

Danny and Sam walk into school holding hands. It's the last day till Christmas vacation starts.They went down the hall and as they passed, more eyes looked at them.

"Danny, people are looking at us." Sam said nervously.

Danny chuckled. "And since when did you start caring about what other people think?" All Sam could do was smile at his response.

Tucker met up with Danny ans Sam at their lockers. "Hey Tucker." Danny and Sam said together.

"Hey." Tucker said looking down at his PDA, not even looking their way. Danny and Sam looked at each other. They were holding hands and all that stuff every couple would do. Why couldn't Tucker notice it?

"Maybe we should let him figure it out." Sam whispered to Danny. Danny nodded.

"So..what are you guys gonna do for Christmas this year?" Tucker asked, finally putting his PDA down and taking books out of his locker.

Danny looked at Sam, who was smiling. "Heh..You know. Same we do every year. Hang out at the house, drink hot chocolate, dance to Christmas music, and watch those really old Christmas movies." Danny replied.

"Cool. Who's house we going to this year?" Tucker asked looking down to his PDA. "According my PDA, it's..Sam's house." Tucker and Danny looked at Sam.

"Okay, whatever. Just try not to trash the house this year."

"HEY! We were in 6th grade! If Tucker didn't push me into the pool, I wouldn't have knoced over the WHOLE side of the never ending chain of vending machines." Danny said.

"Shh! I don't anyone to know I'm rich! Remember?" Sam said covering Danny's mouth with her hand.

"Why not? And I thought you weren't in the 'Christmas Spirit'. " Tucker asked.

"I don't need to be popular. And-" Sam replied. With that, the bell rang.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk over to Mr. Lancer's class.

"I still can't believe he didn't figure it out yet!" Danny told Sam.

"Eh. You know Tucker. He might be smart in class, but when it comes to common sense, he's as slow as a turtle." Danny laughed.

-

"Class! Pay attention!" Mr. Lancer cried, trying to get some kids' focus. "Today is the last day till Christmas vacation!" With that, some part of the class got quiet. "You will get to chose a partner for this activitiy." Everyone looked at him.

"YES! Finally a class Mr. Lancer teaches that get us with the babes." Tucker whispered to Danny, but winking at Valerie. She rolled her eyes.

"You will chose a partner. This project maybe be more fun for the girls." Mr. Lancer continued. Every girl smiled. Including Sam.

-

"Uughh! That was the worst class in the history of all classes. Just cause every girl is passing and almost every boy is failing, doesn't mean that he had to do **that**!" Tucker walk out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

"Tell me about it." Danny said.

_'Nope..Pure LiE! i LOVE TELLiNG SAM EVERYTHiNG i LOVE ABOUT HER!'_ Danny thought

"I donno. I thought it was pretty interesting.." Sam smiled to Danny.

"How could I write Valerie all of me thoughts of her on paper!" Tucker yelled into the air. All of a sudden..

"FENTON!" Dash screamed running down the hall. Danny was in a iM-PUMPED-FOR-ANYTHING mood. So, he really didn't care. He just held on happily to Sam's hand.

"Danny.." Sam held his hand a bit tighter. "Dash is coming.." Danny just smiled.

"HEY! FENTON! YOU HOLDiNG HANDS WiTH YOUR GiRLFRiEND! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!" Dash laughed at him.

_'Dash..Well, he got one part right..' _Danny thought. Sam didn't want Danny to get hurt, so she let go of his hand.

"Haha! Very funny, Dash! C'mon, let's go Danny." Sam took Danny by his shoulders and made their way to the locker.

-

The rest of the school day went on normally. Except for the lunch, which was _meat_. So, that means Danny had to fight the Lunch Lady and all you could hear was Paulina saying, "GHOST BOY! ALL i WANT FOR CHRiSTMAS iS YOU!"

When Danny, Sam, and Tucker got out of school, they were walking to Sam's house.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Sam asked her friend and boyfriend.

"You have like a million movies! We can't just watch ONE!" Danny pointed out.

"Uumm.. Santa Claus, Santa Claus 2, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas.." Tucker would go on forever, but they already reached Sam's house.

-

"Okay!" Sam said when the movie was showing the credits. "Danny and I'll be back." Sam said bringing Danny upstairs. "Just..Go on your PDA or something.." Tucker did as he was told.

Sam went up to Danny. "I haven't kissed you all day." Sam said.

"Yeah, well..Here." Danny kissed Sam right there.

-

Tucker went online on his PDA. He checked his email and played a few games. He even checked out a few people's buddy info. Then..He got up to Sam's.

**SAM'S BUDDY iNFO**

**DANNY&SAM FOREVER!**

**12/22/05**

Tucker looked in shock for a while, until Danny and Sam came down. He turned around over the sofa.

Tucker looked at them and smiled. "Always knew you two would get together."

Danny and Sam walk over to him and went to dance to another Christmas song. Just like they do every year.

THE END

* * *

A/N: YEY! DONE! FiNSHED! OVER WiTH! Lol..I'm glad I finally finish..Sorry if there are typos..xD

Once again! Props to **Ms. Meluso!** Lol..

i LOVE EVERYONE WHO REViEWED ME! i LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! )


End file.
